


Two Blue Hearts

by sojuhaseul



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Car Sex, Crying, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealous Choi Yeonjun, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojuhaseul/pseuds/sojuhaseul
Summary: Yeonjun tries not to fall for his best friend, Soobin.Based on Troye Sivan’s Wild ft. Alessia Cara
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Blue Neighbourhood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215986
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Two Blue Hearts

_ Trying hard not to fall _

_ On the way home _

Yeonjun tries. He really does, but Soobin has this captivating aura about him that _demands_ you to pay attention to him even in the midst of a kaleidoscopic war zone. 

Okay, maybe Yeonjun is waxing too much poetry about a boy he claims he hasn’t fallen for. 

But what he sees right now is exactly like that: bright neon colors emanating from the countless game machines in their city’s arcade, glow-in-the-dark star stickers glowing in the space themed carpeted ceiling, and various mirror-like surfaces reflecting the laughing face of Soobin. The older boy really can’t tear his eyes away from Soobin. 

He is  _everywhere_.  His melodic laughter is defeating the 8-bit sound effects from random machines. His crinkling eyes that are closed so tightly you barely see his pupil but Yeonjun  does  and they contain actual stars, unlike the arcade’s ceiling. His pearly white teeth slightly stained from the cheeseballs they had earlier but Yeonjun stares because  _ he only smiles like this when he’s with me. _

Yeonjun tries so hard not to fall for his best friend, he _really_ does, but their daily routine of going to the arcade after their classes end has somehow become his favorite part of the day.

_ You were trying to wear me down, down _

Being a year older than Soobin, Yeonjun shouldn’t feel much difference in the way they handle situations. Most of the time, he doesn’t. He knows it’s because there is no age gap in their mental age.

(Whether Soobin is mature for his age or Yeonjun is childish for his age, he doesn’t know nor does he care.)

Today is one of the times Yeonjun is confused whether Soobin is acting his age or being mature. He’s leaning towards the former as Soobin is currently tickling him, putting him in a position under Soobin while laying on Yeonjun’s bed.

“Stop! Binnie, I can’t-I can’t breathe oh god I think I lost my ability to l-laugh,” Yeonjun heaves in between playful tickles to his sides.

Soobin, however, seems like a man on a mission. His long fingers, deft and calloused from his part-time job at his father’s auto repair shop, danced across Yeonjun’s skin. When these fingers eventually found their way to Yeonjun’s nipples, the nubs immediately hardening, the older realizes this wasn’t a childish action of the younger.

Yeonjun can’t hold back his lewd reactions as a moan escapes his lips, startling him from his trance. 

_ Shit, shit, shit, he definitely heard that. Now he knows how much I like him and he’ll leave me alone. I’m so fucking stupid- _

Then Soobin kisses him. Soobin, his best friend since childhood, the one boy he’s been fixated on no matter how many hot guys came on to him, possibly likes Yeonjun in  _ that _ way .

Their hands roam each other’s bodies, their shuddered breaths mixing together to create a rhythm they easily fall into, and all Yeonjun can think about is how Soobin’s wide and muscular torso practically obscures Yeonjun’s lithe one. 

They both stand over 180cm tall but their proportions were opposites. Yeonjun feels much smaller under Soobin and his long legs don’t do much except wrap around the other boy’s waist. Soobin’s thighs ground him completely, so much that Yeonjun has a hard time believing he dislikes working out.

(Soobin never said he didn’t do it, though, especially since he only did it to see Yeonjun ogle him.)

_ Kissing up on fences and up on walls _

_ On the way home _

_ I guess it's all working out, now _

The two still goes to the arcade after school but it isn’t the only activity they do before going home. Yeonjun, being the adventurous soul that he is, suggested they climb abandoned houses shrouded in vines.

“Come on, Soobinnie, live a little!” Yeonjun coaxes as he grabs the chipped bricks on an old wall. Soobin follows along, albeit slowly, and Yeonjun is over the wall in an instant. Soobin doesn’t hear the older come down so he hurries, afraid of finding a hurt Yeonjun.

As Soobin reaches the top of the wall, hands supporting his upper body, one hand holds his cheek and Yeonjun kisses him deeply.

The kiss doesn’t last long and Soobin’s eyes are still closed when he hears Yeonjun’s loud and teasing laughter.

“Come on, why are you still up there?” He yells at Soobin.

“You sneaky bastard, what if we fell?!” Soobin retorts as he jumps down from the wall.

This lingers in Yeonjun’s mind even as he laid himself to sleep that night.  _ What if we fell? _

_'Cause there's still too long to the weekend_

_ Too long till I drown in your hands _

It all happens in a blur. One moment, Soobin is driving him wild with his tongue scouring the insides of Yeonjun’s mouth, and the next, Soobin is driving him out of their city onto a bigger city. College is upon Yeonjun and he can’t bring himself to separate from his best friend (boyfriend? no clue).

“Stop pouting, you can visit me every weekend and it’ll be like before,” Soobin says while smiling, which confuses Yeonjun because  how can he smile like the most important person in his life is leaving?

“It’s only an hour away by car and two hours by train, it’s practically nothing!” Soobin tries to convince him.

“I don’t know how to drive and I don’t like trains, you know that. Plus, we can do so much in an hour, why should I go there when I can be with  you ?” Yeonjun responds, pout getting bigger.

“You’re  _ so _ in love with me,” Soobin says in a teasing tone, smiling. A wave of silence fill the car, with Yeonjun refusing to answer. How can he? Yeonjun thought he did a good job at hiding his feelings and pretending those sloppy ( _ amazing _ ) make out sessions were purely out of lust. 

_ Soobin must think I’m pathetic. I mean, who falls in love with their childhood best friend. I saw him lick a bird’s poo off his father’s car. How can I still fall in love- _

“I can drive up there every weekend, if you want,” Soobin breaks the silence, effectively silencing Yeonjun’s thoughts.

Today is a Sunday, and it’s  definitely too long until the weekend. For Yeonjun, at least.

_ Too long since I've been a fool, oh _

Soobin drives up to Yeonjun’s university as another weekend arrives. It’s quickly become one of the plain and simple routines that is special to Yeonjun. He is thankful for the other’s presence, until Soobin mentions  _her_.

Soobin tells him, “You’ll definitely like Jisu, hyung. She and her family recently moved into town and they’re bakers! They have a bakery! You know how much I love bread, and they have the  best  muffins in town. You should definitely-“

Yeonjun’s ears stop working, his mind only knows how to listen to the sound of his heart breaking. What a fool he was for falling for Choi Soobin.

_ Leave this blue neighbourhood _

_ Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh _

It was Sunday evening, and Soobin is driving Yeonjun back to university for his classes tomorrow. Soobin looks happy, smiling endlessly throughout the weekend and Yeonjun thinks it’s not  only  because of his presence.

_Hell_ , Yeonjun believes Soobin can smile like that even without him around. 

This selfish thought causes Yeonjun to speak his mind. “Why don’t you enroll in my university next year? It’s fun there and we can be roommates.”

Soobin sighs, the smile dropping off his face for the first time since they met. Yeonjun doesn’t miss this and reprimands himself for being the cause of Soobin’s indifference. 

“You know I don’t want to go to college,” Soobin says, tiredly.

“You don’t want to? Or You’re not  allowed to want to? You’re 18, now, for fuck’s sake. I stayed behind a year so we can go at the same time but you refused!” Yeonjun complains.

The car swerves and comes to a sudden stop. Soobin is silent. Yeonjun is still seething, from anger? jealousy? betrayal? He doesn’t know. All he knows is that he  wants  Soobin.

“You know, we have a chance to leave this _wretched_ place. This blue neighborhood that never wanted either of us to be happy!” Yeonjun tries to get a reaction out of Soobin again.

“You wanted to become a doctor but your dad made you help around the workshop and now all you want is to fix broken cars when you can’t even fix _yourself_ ,” he adds.

“Not everyone can have the determination to leave  everything behind, Yeonjun! Not everyone can handle the disappointment,” Soobin says the last part quietly.

“Go have kids with _Jisu_ , for all I care. Be the mechanic to her baker. I don’t give a fuck,” Yeonjun replies.

“Makes sense that you’re running away since no one wants you here anyway,” Soobin says.

“And you think they want _you_ here?! The two reasons you’re still wanted is because you’re good with cars and they don’t know you like _boys_!” Yeonjun screams with anger.

Soobin unbuckles his seatbelt, then Yeonjun’s. He kisses him passionately, and they meld into one another. Yeonjun feels tears, Soobin’s or his, he doesn’t know. He never knows anything with Soobin nowadays. Then Soobin lets him go, lips swollen from all the biting the older did. 

“I don’t like boys. I only liked you because you were _there_ ,” Soobin says coldly. 

“You’re not the Soobin I fell in love with anymore,” Yeonjun says, picking up his bags and going to a nearby gas station to hitchhike instead.

_ And it drives me wild _

_ 'Cause when you look like that _

_ I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh _

_ It drives me wild _

Yeonjun doesn’t see Soobin the following weekends after their fallout. His routines are simple, so he doesn’t slack off. Hopefully, after all this hard work, Yeonjun will have a degree in Architecture.

The holidays are nearing, which means Yeonjun is so stressed out for his upcoming finals  that he forgets that he has to go home to his family.

It isn’t until Soobin knocks on his front door that he remembers it.

“W-what are you doing here?” Yeonjun stutters out. He sees Soobin in his usual white shirt, faded jeans, and low-cut black Converse shoes. He looks like a college student except for the fact that his white shirt is permanently stained with grease.

“Your dad asked me to pick you up this weekend for the holidays,” Soobin says, brown eyes boring holes into Yeonjun’s.

Yeonjun suddenly becomes self-aware and cringes internally for his poor choice of clothes. He’s wearing an oversized shirt, which is coincidentally Soobin’s, which was fine until he noticed the big coffee stain near his stomach. Oh, and that he’s only wearing boxer briefs.

In a moment of panic, Yeonjun slams the door on Soobin’s face and runs to his closet, yelling out a hurried, “ I’ll pack my stuff and we’ll go!”

Yeonjun doesn’t understand how he’s _still_ affected by Soobin, his mind clouded with fitted white shirts and faded blue jeans.

_ You're driving me wild, wild, wild _

_ You're driving me wild, wild, wild _

_ You're driving me wild _

They’re on the road again, and Yeonjun’s mind conjures up his memory from the last time he was in Soobin’s car.

The car ride is silent, only the humming of the engine can be heard. Yeonjun remembers the words he threw carelessly at Soobin, and winces up at the thought.

“I apologize fo-“

“Hyung, I’m sorry-“

They started at the same time, then laughed at the familiarity of it all. Then Soobin says, “You go first, hyung.”

“No, you. Listen to your elders, Soobin-ah,” Yeonjun retorts. A sense of comfort washes over the two of them.

“I’m sorry for what I said to you last time, hyung. I know you were only looking out for me, then I said all these dumb things and I hurt you. I’m sorry,” Soobin repeats.

“I’m sorry, as well, for saying dumb shit. You  are  wanted because of your _many_ positive traits. I’m sorry for belittling you like that. You’re allowed to live the life you want to live, even if it isn’t with me,” Yeonjun says the last part quietly.

The car turns to a clearing secluded with trees and stops. Soobin unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car. Yeonjun follows, confusion visible on his face.

“What? Did I say something wrong?” Yeonjun hurriedly asks. Then, Soobin holds Yeonjun’s shoulders, staring deep into his eyes.

“I _want_ to be with you,” Soobin says with determination, “I _want_ to live my life by your side. You were right, I was throwing away my dreams of becoming a doctor because hyung, it’s s-such a hard dream to _dream_.”

Soobin breaks down, knees falling to the ground. Yeonjun follows, searching Soobin’s eyes for any dishonesty. What he finds instead are tears.

“Soobinnie, why are you crying?” He asks while combing through the taller’s hair.

“I want you, hyung, and, God, it‘s driving me wild,” Soobin replies.

_ We're alike you and I _

_ Two blue hearts locked in our wrong minds _

The two make it to Yeonjun’s house, where their families will be spending the holidays together. It’s been a tradition since he and Soobin became friends.

“So how’s college, Yeonjun-ah? I’m sure you’re getting ladies left and right,” Yeonjun’s aunt asks.

Having sat through homophobic remarks all his life, Yeonjun plasters a _sweet but shy_ smile and says, “Ah, no, auntie. They’re not interested in me.”

“I’m sure it’s all because you have your nose buried in books. Have some fun sometimes!” Soobin’s mother advises, “You do have the looks for it, unlike Soobin here who only knows how to woo cars.”

Before Yeonjun can talk back and say that  Soobin is the _hottest_ man he’s ever seen,  Soobin holds his hand and shakes his head.

At the head of the table, Yeonjun’s father finally speaks, “At least your son knows how to be a  man  unlike mine who likes to pat other boys’ _bottoms_.”

The table is silent, as everyone stopped eating. Yeonjun’s mother replies to her husband. “He’s grown out of that phase, honey. Right, _sweetie_?” She directs the question to Yeonjun.

“Right. Actually, can Soobin and I please be excused? I wanted to pick up some things before I leave for university,” Yeonjun smiles politely, hiding his boiling anger.

“Actually, Soobin, why don’t you tell me about _that girl_ from the bakery?” Yeonjun’s father asks.

“Um, well, Jisu is a good friend,” Soobin stutters out.

“Speak up like a man, won’t you? And Jisu is more than a good friend, if she keeps bringing ya _freshly baked buns_ ,” Soobin’s father boasts.

The table seems to like that tidbit, as they bombard Soobin with questions. Soobin politely answers each of them, but never getting hostile like Yeonjun would.

_“...so when can we expect a bun in the oven, huh, Soobin-ah?”_ One of the guests ask, to which the other middle-aged aunts gush about.

_ “Why are you hesitant? She’d make a good wife.” _

_ “She already knows her way in the kitchen, you two would be a perfect match!” _

_ “Come on, Soobin-ah, give us a wedding to be excited about.” _

Yeonjun stands up abruptly, fists shaking at his sides, unable to sit through the circus of a holiday anymore.

“Yeonjun, what are you doing?!” His father questions him.

“I have a paper to finish, I’ll go ahead now,” Yeonjun says in a quick manner, bowing to everyone as his legs move to turn away from the table.

“All you do is draw these _silly little houses_ thinking you’d succeed in life that way. Well, let me tell you, you’re still a _pathetic_ excuse of a son. You hold your head up high like you’re better than us but without _me_! _Without your mom_! You wouldn’t be able to do a single _shit_ in your life!” His father snaps.

“Yeonjun-hyung, let’s just sit and eat,” Soobin whispers at his side, holding Yeonjun’s hand.

Yeonjun faces his father instead and starts, “I don’t need _you_! I got into university because of a scholarship I worked hard for! I won’t be stuck in this shitty town and watch life slip away from my fingers. I’ll be the _pathetic son_ if it meant I’ll be free!” 

Then he pulls his arm away from Soobin’s grasp. Yeonjun continues as he faces Soobin, “And yeah, I draw these little houses but at least I know not to _blindly_ follow what others say. _Even erasing my own personality just to impress other people_.”

Yeonjun stumbles out of his chair and points at every guest, “I’ll be my gay ass self, patting other boys’  _bottoms_ ,  sucking dick, and trying to get a _bun_ in my own fucking oven!”

_ So can we make the most out of no time? _

_ Can you hold me? _

_ Can you make me leave my demons and my broken pieces behind? _

Soobin follows Yeonjun out, apologizing for his friend’s actions. It’s raining outside, so Yeonjun sits by the front door, his front a bit damp.

“Go away, I don’t need you here,” Yeonjun says. Soobin grabs Yeonjun’s wrist and responds, “Let’s get inside my car. Come on, we’ll get wet out here.”

Yeonjun stands abruptly, pulling away from Soobin once more. He spits out, “What do you _care_?! Go to Jisu and bake a bun in her oven!”

Soobin grips his arm again, marching into the rain. They get to Soobin’s car, which was parked at a clearing. Soobin shoves Yeonjun to the passenger seat then walks swiftly to the driver’s side. He slams the door, then all they can hear is the sound of heavy breathing and raindrops falling.

“Drive me back to my dorm. I’ll pay you. Just drive me back and forget about me,” Yeonjun proposes after a bout of silence.

“I can’t do that,” Soobin simply says.

“What? Are you  still going to _follow_ them?” Yeonjun asks in disbelief, then he realizes, “They sent you after me to make me stay, _didn’t they_? You’re such a fucking puppet-“ then he’s out of Soobin’s car.

Soobin runs after Yeonjun and grabs his arms once again. It sends warmth to Yeonjun’s body, feeling grounded by Soobin’s actions. He sees droplets of water falling on Soobin’s cheeks, unsure if it’s sadness or just the rain.

“I _can’t_ do that. I _can’t_ forget about you.” Soobin says quietly, looking at Yeonjun’s palms. “I tried, hyung, I _tried_ so hard to forget about you.”

Soobin looks at Yeonjun then, regret and longing visible in his eyes. “ _Please_.”

_ You make my heart shake, bend, and break _

Yeonjun thinks of the summer they spent before he went to college, the blissful moments they shared under the sun. He thinks of Soobin’s lips on his, kissing him warm and slow, like they had all the time in the world. 

He thinks of Soobin caressing his skin, leaving trails of kisses where he bruised because Soobin had always been a rough lover, he thinks of Soobin’s bright eyes, unaware of the burning flame that started within Yeonjun, now threatening to consume him, too.

Then he thinks of the _heartbreak_ , when Soobin told Yeonjun about Jisu, as if he was retelling his favorite story. He thinks of the _guilt_ , when he felt Soobin’s lips on him that same weekend, when Yeonjun was driven by jealousy. He thinks of the _shame_ , when he realized he’d settle for the forceful, angry kisses, even when he misses the slow, careful ones, because he’d rather have  _ something _ than nothing at all.

_ But I can’t turn away _

_ And it's driving me wild _

_ You're driving me wild _

Yeonjun leans in this time, capturing Soobin’s trembling lips into his own. They’re both cold from the rain so the wave of warmth and comfort makes them sigh in relief. But they clash back again, unable to stand even a centimeter of distance between them.

The kiss is hurried but deep. Their arms are flailing around their bodies unceremoniously. Then, a brilliant idea made them move back to the car, separating to catch their bearings .

' _Cause when you look like that_

_ I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh _

Soobin’s lips are red and swollen, almost as if bleeding. His eyes are red-rimmed and tired, and Yeonjun wants to kiss the stray tears away, so he did.

He moves to straddle Soobin’s lap, kisses delicately at each of the tears, which come endlessly now that the taller realized Yeonjun is _not_ going anywhere.

Yeonjun stops and looks at his best friend with unblinking eyes, taking in each and every part of his face. His face looks tired, and Yeonjun knows he must look the same, but Soobin is beautiful as ever in his eyes.

“Why do you look like that?” Yeonjun whispers.

“Like what?”

“Like you’re waiting for me to ruin you and you’d gladly take me apart in return,” Yeonjun says.

“Is that such a bad thing?” Soobin asks.

“It’s _scary_ , but I feel safe when I’m with you,” Yeonjun answers.

Soobin moves to kiss Yeonjun again, but he stops him. The tallers furrows his brows as a silent question. Yeonjun stares at Soobin’s lips as he talks again, “This can’t be another quick taste of _what can be_. I won’t let myself hurt like that.”

“What do you mean?” Soobin asks.

“I-I can’t be someone you kiss to take the tension off then yo-you’ll scamper off to the tame girl who you’ll kiss tenderly. I _want_ to be the only one you kiss, and it’s selfish but I want you all t-“ Yeonjun explains but Soobin kisses him again, this time, with less ferocity but the same amount of passion.

“I haven’t kissed anyone except you, hyung. You’re the one I want to kiss to take the tension off and the one I want to kiss tenderly. It’s _always_ been you,” Soobin says and Yeonjun bursts into tears.

Soobin kisses him slowly, drawing circles on Yeonjun’s back. They make a steady rhythm, their lips moving in sync, hot breaths filling the car, and their hips rolling sensually.

Yeonjun starts growing impatient so he pulls the lever to lower the driver’s seat. He removes Soobin’s shirt and dabs at the remaining liquid, both tears and rain, on Soobin’s face and chest. The younger smiles fondly at him, and moves to take his shirt off as well. He doesn’t take it off completely but he leaves it stretched over Yeonjun’s hair.

“You look like an egg, hyung,” Soobin laughs, earning a smack from the older. He removes it completely and gets his pants off as well. Yeonjun is now bare, shaking not from the cold but from Soobin’s intense stare.

“Take mine off, too, hyung?” Soobin asks, with a teasing glint in his eyes. Yeonjun slaps Soobin’s chest, then starts unbuttoning his pants. He only manages to get it past his knees, as Soobin isn’t as flexible as the older.

They stare at each other, illuminated by the full moon’s light. Soobin is the first to break the silence. 

“You look _beautiful_ , hyung,” he says, in awe. Yeonjun turns away, burying his face into his hands. “You’ve seen me naked before, why are you such a sap now?” He complains.

“You’re really beautiful and you deserve to be praised.” Soobin starts kissing Yeonjun’s face. “Your mono-lidded eyes are beautiful, even when they’re full of fire. No, _especially_ then.” He kisses Yeonjun’s eyes.

“But they’re puffy now from all the crying,” Yeonjun pouts. 

“Even now, they’re beautiful,” Soobin says as he plants another kiss to his eyes. “Your nose is so _cute_ , I want to boop it whenever I see it,” He says as he kisses Yeonjun’s nose.

“Your lips, God, I’m going _insane_ ,” Soobin groans. “I want to kiss them all the time. I would risk dying out of breath if it meant I could _kiss_ you,” Soobin says but he doesn’t move to kiss it.

“If they’re so _kissable_ , why don’t you kiss them?” Yeonjun challenges.

“I told you, I wouldn’t be able to let go and I have so much more praises about the rest of your body,” Soobin replies.

“We don’t have all night, Soobin-ah, so you better fuck me right now or I’ll leave your ass,” Yeonjun snaps.

“Oh, but I thought you wanted to take it slow?” Soobin retorts.

“Not _this_ slow! God, you’re giving me blue balls.”

“I’m not a god, but close enough,” Soobin says in a teasing manner.

“Kiss me, Choi Soobin,” Yeonjun says in a low, sultry tone. 

Soobin’s only human so he does. He grips Yeonjun’s waist harshly, opposite from how gentle he kisses him. Yeonjun tugs at the taller’s hair, eliciting a groan from Soobin.

“You know,” Soobin says in between kisses, “when I saw you in my shirt,” another kiss, “and that beautiful ass peeking out,” he moves to knead Yeonjun’s ass, “I almost pushed you inside myself. Forget the holidays and just _fuck_ you right then and there.”

Yeonjun moans at the other’s vulgar words. “Then why didn’t you? We wouldn’t have had to deal with that mess back there,” he retorts.

“I was afraid of what I’d do,” Soobin answers. This makes Yeonjun sit up straight, looking at the other’s eyes carefully as if searching for the answers there.

“What do you mean?” Yeonjun asks.

“I would have left _everything_ behind for you, right then and there,” Soobin says, almost breathlessly. A beat of silence passes, then Yeonjun take Soobin’s hands into his own, playing with them as he musters the courage to ask a question that will mend or break his heart.

“What about now? _Would you still do it?_ ” He asks Soobin, still looking down at their intertwined hands.

Soobin takes Yeonjun’s face into his palms, looking into his eyes, then he gently says, “ _I’d even let you ruin me._ ”

Their lips meet again, teeth clashing, breaths intermingling, Yeonjun swears he can still tasteon the younger’s lips the pumpkin soup they had earlier, but it was _perfect_.

Hungry for more, Yeonjun grinds his ass down Soobin’s crotch, to which the latter moans. Soon, he felt fingers playing along his rim. “Soobin, _fuck_ , just fuck me, _please_ ,” he says in between breaths.

The sound of the heavy rain can still be heard but the two focus on the song they’re making with their bodies. Soobin reaches past Yeonjun and straight to the little storage his car has, taking out a packet of lube.

“Been fucking _other_ boys, huh?” Yeonjun questions, a twinge of jealousy can be heard. He kisses Soobin even more harshly than before, so much that the taller can barely answer, “no, been thinking of _you_.” Soobin rips the packet and pours some on his fingers.

Yeonjun groans involuntarily as he feels pre-cum leaking out his penis. “Fidelity turns you on, huh?” Soobin snickers, as he pushes his index finger inside Yeonjun.

“Whatever _you_ do turns me on,” Yeonjun responds, shifting so that Soobin’s long finger pushes deeper into his hole. They continue kissing as Soobin teases his entrance, then Yeonjun whines, “add another, come on!”

The younger complied and starts scissoring. Yeonjun’s moans become louder as Soobin drags his finger down the older’s walls. Yeonjun swears he can come even with just Soobin’s skillful fingers.

Two becomes three and Yeonjun ruts his hips impatiently. “Come on, get _inside_ me already!” He yells.

“You know you need to be prepped, baby,” Soobin says, as he adds the fourth finger. Yeonjun groans, feeling fuller than before. Then Soobin finally grazes that one spot and Yeonjun screams.

“You sound so beautiful like this, so _eager_ for cock,” Soobin teases, “Do you want to make good on that promise you said earlier? Want me to fuck you _real good_ that you bake buns in your oven?”

Yeonjun winces, “Fuck, how can you sound so-mm- _fucking hot_ saying shit like that.”

“You want me _so_ bad, just admit it, hyung,” Soobin says, then he removes his fingers and slid Yeonjun easily onto his cock.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so big,” Yeonjun complains, “got all that fucking muscle, then a huge dick. _Fuck you_.”

They go back to kissing, both eager to swallow the sounds the other makes. Soobin fucks him from below, fast and hard. Yeonjun doesn’t even have to move a muscle with the way Soobin’s hips thrust against him.

The younger watches Yeonjun’s ass bounce as he hits it harshly with his hips, angled to hit the bundle of nerves every time. Soobin’s hands grip the other’s waist so _tightly_ , he’s sure it will leave bruises. He watches his thick, throbbing dick disappear each time it goes in, moaning at the sight.

“Like what you see?” Yeonjun asks. The taller nods, then Yeonjun places his hands around Soobin’s neck to steady himself. “Let me do the work, baby, just watch me _fuck myself_ on your dick,” Yeonjun says.

The pace becomes increasingly faster, and the dirty sound of skin slapping makes Yeonjun’s head spin. They both become louder as they near their completion. With Yeonjun bouncing up and down Soobin’s cock, the younger kisses love bites onto Yeonjun’s skin, eager to paint him in purple.

“Fuck, I’m _close_ , hyung,” Soobin pants. “Spill your load on me, I don’t care,” Yeonjun replies. Then the taller puts his left hand on Yeonjun’s head, the other hand steadying Yeonjun’s hips as they switch positions.

Yeonjun is almost horizontal, with his back on the steering wheel. Everything about their situation is so obscene yet so good. Soobin thrusts again, harder, and Yeonjun feels his cock tightening from the pressure.

Soobin leans in to catch Yeonjun’s lips, breathing in his scent and breathing out indecent moans. They keep kissing as they chase their release, then Yeonjun feels warm liquid filling him up. This causes him to release as well, painting both their torsos white.

They kiss long after they had their orgasms, but they won’t stop, hungrier than before.

Soobin pulls apart, then stares at the other’s eyes. The rain had stopped, the clouds have cleared, leaving the full moon shining on them. It shines on Yeonjun, so Soobin sees the milky soft skin, littered with pink pimple marks, purple bruises and love bites, and tear stained cheeks that glow silver underneath the moonlight.

_ At that moment, Soobin swears he sees the universe. _

“I love you, Yeonjun hyung,” he breathed.

“I love you, too, Soobin-ah,” Yeonjun says, staring at the raven-haired gorgeous being in front of him.

He’s grown into his features well, the cute button nose from their childhood became a sturdy straight nose, with a seemingly cloven center. Soobin’s eyes are red and tired from the crying, his dark eyebags from the lack of sleep as he works from day to night, and his lips, so bruised and swollen from their angry kisses. Yeonjun feels guilty so he kisses him again, this time, _much softer._

_ Yeonjun sees a man that can hold the universe and pull it apart if he wants to. _

_ You're driving me wild. _

**Author's Note:**

> hi that was literally word vomit. first time writing a fic, first time writing smut aaaahhh thank you for reading!! i will keep writing song fics so suggest some songs if you want to see them written!
> 
> follow my twt if u want: @sojuhaseul


End file.
